


Our World was One Block Wide

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Series: The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Tsukishima Kei, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Post-Time Skip, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: After pursuing different things, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi meet again. They haven't talked for years, but Kei will do anything to bring back some semblance of a chance to love and treasure Yamaguchi right, this time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Our World was One Block Wide

**Author's Note:**

> cheya here!! i hope you are keeping faith and staying safe. love yall~
> 
> Tsukkiyama Week 2020 Day 3  
> CHILDHOOD  
> ~based on [Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"](https://open.spotify.com/track/2O8sogKJCfVZ4rotBv1vVF?si=35fZdbA8SuK3AowzAebXDw) from the album _Taylor Swift_.

Kei’s brain already deemed this impossible and never – not even for one second – considered that something like this would ever occur in his foreseeable future. But here he was, one evening in an izakaya, sitting near the wall, beside Yachi Hitoka whom he never saw after their high school graduation. Until, well, today.

Their former volleyball club manager was talking to a very tanned and very buff Hinata Shouyou who looked so green and panicked – he has been going to the toilet back and forth the past hour.

“Hinata, it’s going to be fine! It’s just Kageyama,” smiled Yachi.

“But, what if he says no? Yachi, what if he says he’s not yet ready for this? What if Kageyama does not actually like me like that? Ah, Yachiiiiiii… I don’t know if I should do this! Why am I like thiiiiis? I never got this unsure about anything before…” Hinata lamented.

“You guys have been dating so long, and survived to live in different places! You played with each other and beside each other for so many years now. I am sure he will be thrilled to marry you! I mean, you’re Hinata, and he’s Kageyama. I don’t think you should worry about it too much.” Yachi replied, trying to calm Hinata down.

Kei wanted to groan so badly, so he did, dropping his chin from where it was propped up on the center of his palm. The izakaya is somewhat busy, with a lot of clinking and walking and other noises that have melded together.

Why is he here, even? He tried to stand up but, of course, Yachi’s small hand was there on his arm, trying to prevent him from going anywhere.

“Tsukishima! You gonna bail, huh?” Hinata smiled at him knowingly, all jitters gone. The little shit.

Kei sat back down, looking at the wall. “What? No.”

“They’re almost here,” said Yachi, reading a message on her phone.

“Will the King be okay with driving to the airport in Tokyo and back here again? He seemed like he does not know to do anything else but volleyball and he’s gonna do it for a lot of hours,” mused Kei, eyeing Hinata, trying to get back at the other.

“Tadashi-kun is the one who’s gonna be driving on the way back, according to Kageyama.” Yachi piped in as she scrolled on her social media.

“Oooh! The dependable captain still!” Hinata praised, eyes sparkling. “I am so excited to see Yamaguchi! He has been in London all this time for his job. Only Kageyama and Noya-san were able to visit him there. Unfair. What about you, Tsukishima?”

“Huh? What about me?”

“You excited to see our captain again?”

“Hmm,” Kei managed, a little uncomfortable. He does not know what to answer. As if he knows what to say, how to word the storm of emotions he has been feeling for years, that surrounds one person and one person only.

It was not at all difficult, especially at first. Yamaguchi decided that he will go for a Tokyo school instead even though Kei already settled on a university in Miyagi.

It was fine, then, promising that they will talk on the phone and do video calls and that Yamaguchi will always visit.

He other boy tried to go back as soon as he can, but Kei got busier and busier himself, especially when he accepted a contract with the Sendai Frogs. The last five times Yamaguchi went back home just to see him, Kei had to apologize and call raincheck. A week after that, when Kei decided to send one text, Yamaguchi never replied.

Yachi told him once, about two years ago, that Yamaguchi kept up with his games still, even if they no longer talk and maybe, no longer friends. He tried not to look too hard at the audience whenever he was playing a match in Tokyo after that.

But then he has heard from his own mother who got the news from Yamaguchi’s mother that Yamaguchi moved to London as a company representative and that the contract will last a couple of years.

Kei let out a breath he never knew he was holding when he has heard that. He had the urge to blame himself but that would not make a change. The childhood friend he treasured ever since they were small and unsure and weak has already left him.

There is nothing more to be made from that, obviously.

And Kei felt like he never moved from the place he was back then. Now, Tadashi has come back home and he could not even let his heart panic too much about it. Not when maybe there is another opportunity for him to take, just like a rebound from facing three blockers. Not when he can do something about it still.

They spent another ten minutes waiting until Kageyama and Yamaguchi entered the izakaya.

The first thing Kei thought was: oh, he looked really, really good. His shoulders are broader as if he finally mastered posture. His jaw has gotten sharp and strong, or maybe it was always like that but Kei never bothered to look hard enough before. His freckles that used to be the main part of Yamaguchi’s charm is now a lethal feature to make him so… galactic.

Okay, maybe galactic is such a cheesy word, thought Kei. But the freckles are not the cute splattering anymore. It has completely blended into his skin, a map of stars. Or something. It’s still cheesy. So, Kei stayed silent and watched Yamaguchi move.

“Yacchan,” he greeted with a bright smile. Yachi stood up to hug him with all of her small body.

Hinata, laughing and jitters gone, tackled them both into a group hug. He pointed at the other newcomer, “Oi, Kageyama! Join!”

Kageyama gave his boyfriend a glare, “Hah? Why don’t you ask the jerk with classes sitting there like his butt is glued on the seat?”

Hinata gave Kei a pointed look, “I won’t bother asking someone who looked like about to puke just thinking about hugging his high school friends, Stinky-yama! At least we know you love us! I don’t know if Tsukishima ever had a heart to feel with!”

“Boke,” muttered Kageyama before putting a hand on Hinata’s head and another on Yamaguchi’s arm that was hugging Yachi. It was so awkward that Kei fought the urge to laugh. But his brain is already hyperfocused on what Hinata just said.

If Tsukishima ever had a heart to feel with. Hah, maybe he does not have. If he did have a heart, maybe he could never have been cruel to Yamaguchi back in high school. If he had a heart, maybe he was able to make time for him during their college years.

Maybe he was able to stop Yamaguchi from leaving Sendai, leaving the country, if Kei had a heart to feel with.

The trio was taking their seats when Kei looked at them again. Yachi went back beside him, and Hinata sat beside her. On the other side of the table, Yamaguchi sat directly in front of him, and beside him was Kageyama. Kei sighed as Yachi and Hinata immediately took their menus, prodding them to choose orders.

Kageyama ordered what Hinata did, Yachi chose to get meat, and Yamaguchi only ordered a cup of coffee. It’s an izakaya, Kei thought, why get coffee? So, Kei ordered some fries and a glass of strawberry smoothie.

He watched Yamaguchi’s expression when he deliberately told the waitress for sloppy fries.

Unfortunately, Kei needs to try again. Beyond a few blinks, there was nothing else.

“So, you guys,” started Yamaguchi after the waitress went on her way, in his captain tone. “The Tokyo Olympics, huh? It’ll be nice seeing Kageyama and Hinata in red. It’ll be like them if they have gone to Nekoma or something.”

Yachi snickered. Kei barely stopped himself from smiling, already thinking of Nekoma Kageyama and Hinata, being beaten down by Yaku, being bullied by Kuroo, being glared at by Kenma… It could have been some sight to see and laugh at, he supposed.

“The orange of your hair will clash, Hinata,” smiled Yamaguchi, smug and teasing, as if they are still in their third year of high school and not a speck of time passed since then.

Kageyama grinned at his boyfriend, “What the captain said.”

“Uwaa! Captain! Please spare me!” Hinata cried. “Kageyama, you idiot.”

“I’m not the captain anymore, Shou.” Yamaguchi laughed lightly. “I’m sure both of you have met better captains than me.”

“You’re still the craftiest,” Kageyama turned to him, all serious.

Hinata grinned, “Yeah! Our captains are strong and powerful and go ‘buwah!’ but you’re still the scariest of them all, captain! That’s why you’re still captain, captain!”

Yachi hummed with a smile, “Maybe that’s true, Yamaguchi-kun. Handling rowdy high schoolers had been no joke. Our kouhais had been handfuls, too.”

“Yeah,” Kei found himself chiming in. “Only you had the guts to lock the weird combi inside the gym for hours when they refused to go home after practice. It was midnight when you let them out. We even had dinner and did homework before you decided to go back to them.”

“It’s a lesson!’ Yamaguchi yelled his defense. “A lesson they learned the hard way!”

“Well, they emerged as a couple, though. Kudos to you, captain. They must have made out inside, though.” Kei smiled, a little bit. As if he was just re-learning how to after a long while. Yamaguchi was looking at him with a small smile of his own. Kei can live with that. A seedling.

“We did not!” Hinata said but his face was red. “It was Kageyama who kissed me that night!”

“HINATABOKE!”

“Pipe it down!” Yamaguchi frowned at them, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you two are pro volleyball athletes.” The two started to bicker about whose fault is it now but Yamaguchi’s deepened frown had them zipping their mouths shut.

Ah, thought Kei, just like their third year.

“But how about you, Yamaguchi-kun? How’s London?” Yachi asked as the waitress arrived with their food. Kei immediately popped hot fries into his mouth the moment the plate of it was placed in front of him along with his smoothie. He bit and chew at it lightly, trying to push air inside his mouth.

“It’s colder there sometimes,” said Yamaguchi. “I still feel like they’re less friendly. They’re tall people, too.”

“Ooh. Did you meet anyone there?” Yachi grinned. “You really did to be the type that can easily get a partner, Yamaguchi-kun. Even Takeda-sensei thought so.”

“I guess?” Yamaguchi shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. “I met some friends. But no one became that special, Yachi-san. Plus, I was there to work.”

“Hmm…” pouted Yachi. “I would have gotten myself a pretty girlfriend if I were you!”

Yamaguchi laughed and his gaze fell on the plate of fries. He silently looked at Kei, gave the blond boy a smile, before taking the soggiest ones for himself.

Kei pushed the plate a little towards Yamaguchi. That should be enough for now.

* * *

Kei did not see Yamaguchi for a while after that. Only the three exchanged numbers with him. Hinata failed to propose, as expected. Yamaguchi suggested to do it after the match against Argentina.

They met again a few months after, in Sendai. More specifically, in the Tsukishima house. His mother arranged it with Yamaguchi’s mother, and now the five of them are eating at the dining table.

Akiteru is talking about a lot of things Kei already tuned off from, and Yamaguchi was responding in kind. Kei watched them through his periphery, forking his food.

The only time Kei listened again was when his mother asked Tadashi if he meant to stay or will he go somewhere again. To which, Yamaguchi smiled, “I would like to stay, but I’m not sure if there’s a reason to.”

“What? Why not?” Yamaguchi’s mom asked. “You liked being at home before. You told me when you were in high school that here was the world you loved to live in. Did that change, Tadashi? Not that it’s bad if it did. Just mum asking.”

Yamaguchi looked down on his finished plate, blushing, and avoiding Kei’s gaze, “Well… I think I grew up? Now I am really embarrassed that I said something like that before.”

“No! That was a cool thing to say.” Akiteru praised. “I wish I can say things like that, too.”

“Hm,” Kei’s mom nodded. “Well, if you say it like that. You know you all have our support, Tadashi. Right, Kei?”

“Right,” Kei spoke immediately because he would be berated later on if he didn’t.

Yamaguchi looked at him, then. And Kei looked back without looking away.

“It only feels like yesterday. Kei and Tadashi running around and then they end up sleeping beside each other watching nature videos,” sighed Kei’s mom.

“That’s true!” Yamaguchi’s mother agreed. “They really were joined at the hip before! My, look at them now, going to places, and achieving different things. How fast time flies!”

It did not take long for Yamaguchi to look away. Kei was still looking. And then the evening was over, just like that.

Akiteru and his mother were busy packing the leftover food for the Yamaguchi’s to take home, with Yamaguchi’s mom helping them out, just like they usually do whenever dinners like this happen.

That left Kei and Yamaguchi bickering, or playing a game, or watching a movie. This time, they don’t do that. They sat on the opposite ends of the couch, looking at their respective phones. The chatter from the kitchen floats to them in mumbles.

Kei had a suspicion that they were actually talking about how Kei and Yamaguchi no longer talk like they used to, or not as close as they used to. Well, they were right. But that can change, Kei believes.

He locked his phone with a sigh, looking over at his childhood friend, “Oi. Do you wanna go to the konbini?”

Yamaguchi looked at him curiously.

“It’s just a walk. I need something sweet from all that food. It’s fine if you don’t wanna go,” Kei said, standing up. But in his mind, as he looked at Yamaguchi, he wished the tactic still worked.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll come with, Tsukki.”

Kei felt like he was able to shut down a ball from Ushijima Wakatoshi.

So, they announced their plans to the group huddled in the kitchen, and stepped out in the cold evening air. They were silent, walking beside each other. Kei looked over at Yamaguchi who was looking around so intently.

“Been a while, huh? The neighborhood did not change much. Some people moved out, some moved in. It was barely noticeable. All the konbini staff is different now.”

“Of course. It’s been years, Tsukki. Of course, it’ll be different.”

“Of course?” Kei asked because Yamaguchi sounded so insistent that things were no longer what it used to be.

“Yep. Like… Like us, Tsukki. We changed a lot, right? I can’t believe you’re still playing volleyball.”

“You taught me how to do your jump floater, so how can I not continue when I have that knowledge? We win with your serves all the time. It’s a good weapon. Kyoutani and Koganegawa can’t seem to get it right.”

“Dummy,” muttered Yamaguchi. “That serve. You made it yours, Tsukki. It’s not mine anymore.”

“Eh? But I named it already. It’s the ‘Tadashi Special.’”

“No, Tsukki, you did not!”

Yamaguchi was openly laughing now. Kei wanted more.

“You would have seen me yelling it during home games every time I score a no-touch ace.”

“Noooooo. I refuse to believe that!”

“Only one way to find out,” smirked Kei.

This made Yamaguchi stop, “How badly do you want me to stay?”

“I don’t know,” Kei replied, moving to stand in front of Yamaguchi. It was the truth. He couldn’t possibly know how much. “But you said it yourself. This was the world you want to live in.”

“It’s a small world, Tsukki. It was the block from my house to yours. That was it. That was the world I really liked to live in. Before all that.”

“All what?”

“I had to leave, Tsukki. Or else I will never ever be able to.”

“You already left. Let me make you stay now.”

“Is that still possible?”

“I don’t mean our houses. Just us. Wherever that might be.”

“Tsukki?”

“I was the one who lived in the world you loved, Yamaguchi. I was the one who tried to keep it all just like this so when you come back… You may find that it almost did not change. This might be me saying too much but… I waited. Because time was something I should have given you from the start.”

“No,” said Yamaguchi. “I would have still run away even if you gave me all your time, Tsukki. What happened was inevitable. I wanted to escape what I felt.”

“But you came back.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you’d wait.”

“Of course, I did.”

“Ah. Then we’re not much better than Kageyama and Hinata on the idiot scale.”

“At least we’re not loud. And we know how to use public transport like real adults.”

“Tsukki! That’s low.”

Kei shrugged.

“Do you love me, Tsukki?”

“I might not have a heart to feel with.”

“Hinata did not mean it like that, you know. Don’t take it personally.”

“He had… a point. I think. I could have saved the ball before it hit the floor.”

Yamaguchi took both of Kei’s hands, bringing them together with both of Yamaguchi’s covering them. “I think we needed it to happen. We had to… let our world open up. We just had to choose each other despite that.”

“I did not choose. There was no other option.”

“So… you love me, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. You already know.”

“Yeah, I realized it when we were at the izakaya. It was really funny in my head because you looked at me like you were in a dinosaur museum and you saw some kind of rare species that you have never heard of before. Your eyes were sparkling and you were looking at me almost the whole time.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I wanted to be sure that I have a reason to stay. You were already the reason why I came back.”

Kei’s heart went full. He was happy to prove Hinata wrong. He pulled away from Yamaguchi’s hands to take him into his embrace, dropping a kiss on Yamaguchi’s hair. He could breathe well now, like his sore, aching muscles were finally given relief.

“I love you, too, Tsukki. I’m sorry I took so long.”

Kei can only hug him a little bit tighter, swaying them both around the barely-lit street, until Yamaguchi was laughing. “Tsukki! We have to go back soon!”

“Just a little bit more,” Kei replied. It’s fine now. He has all he needs to make a brand new world or something cheesy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please dont forget to drop me a comment or kudos if u liked it 🥺🥺 it means a lot 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
